


And I cried when I saw you

by shayDHo



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayDHo/pseuds/shayDHo
Summary: The wind beating at her body could not stop her descent. The free fall lasted for only a moment as Héloïse abruptly stopped midair.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Kudos: 27





	And I cried when I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: suicide attempt

_**tw// attempted suicide** _

  
She jumped. The wind beating at her skirt could not stop her descent. The free fall lasted for only a moment as Héloïse abruptly stopped midair.

She found herself dangling at the edge of the cliff with Marianne's hand gripping her arm tightly. It's fortunate that her shoulder didn't dislocate, Héloïse thought.

The rocks at the bottom seemed to be taunting Héloïse. The waves crashing on them sprayed their mocking whispers as they broke.

She heard a grunt, perhaps a curse, from above. Marianne's grip was so tight on her arm that Héloïse thought that they would bruise later on. If she got back up to check.

The sun was above their heads, beating mercilessly at them with its harsh light. It was a warm day, so where were these rain drops coming from? Héloïse looked up when a third drop hit her cheek. Her eyes trailed her own arm strained by her weight, up the hand gripping her own, to Marianne's lips pursed in grim determination, and ended on Marianne's glistening eyes. Héloïse's own widened a bit in realization. The rain drops were tears. Her beloved Marianne's tears.

They stared at each other for what felt like minutes but were actually just moments. 

"Marianne, let me go." Héloïse whispers.

Marianne shook her head once, never breaking her eye contact with Héloïse. 

"No." 

It was the same word that Héloïse last heard before she ran to the cliffs. It was now spoken with a defiance that contrasted the resignation from when it was last uttered in Marianne's room.

Héloïse couldn't help but stare at the same eyes who looked at her with such happiness for the past four days. Resolve and a fire like the one they saw a few nights ago shone from them.

"Marianne," Héloïse pleaded once more.

"I'm never letting you go," Marianne whispered as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Héloïse cried with her.

**Author's Note:**

> inspirations for this fic were the prompt: "I'm never letting you go." and a post from tumblr that i saw while browsing the portrait tag.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
